


Loved Me Back To Life

by Silent_Princess8



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Everyone lives, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Happy Ending, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Mild Language, Post-Calamity Ganon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-09-16 18:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Princess8/pseuds/Silent_Princess8
Summary: Princess Zelda thought that once the Calamity had been defeated, that would be the end of it all. However, she is tasked with the impossible when Link suddenly falls unconscious in front of her. It would appear that Hylia had gifted them with another chance: a chance to avenge the fallen Champions.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got the title from Sia’s song (written for Celine Dion but both versions of the song are PHENOMENAL) which I thought was a perfect fit for Link and Zelda. This by no means is a songfic but it is going to be a short story with a few chapters extending from when Link and Zelda defeat Ganon. Probs around 8-10 chapters? This story will have resurrection of lost spirits soooo a tad of a stretch but hey, this is fiction after all!!  
> Enjoy!

He watched the woman in front of him, right hand in front of her as if to shield him from harm glowing with the same triangular figure he saw shine from it 100 years ago. The golden rays that she expelled overtook the fields of Hyrule and pushed away the angry red skies, along with their creator. She pressed on until she no longer felt the darkness evading. The skies were blue once again. They were successful. They were safe. 

She moved her hand down as she thought of her next words. She had only been thinking of what to say the next time she saw him for the past 100 years. “I’ve been keeping watch over you all this time…I’ve witnessed your struggles to return to us as well as your trials in battle. I always thought- no, I always believed that you would find a way to defeat Ganon. I never lost faith in you after all these years." She turned to finally face the reason she was able to survive the past century. Her savior. _Her knight. _  
__

__"Thank you, Link…the hero of Hyrule." She briefly paused before asking the question she had pondered for many nights after his awakening._ _

"May I ask, do you really remember me?”

While she was elated that he was here in front of her, alive and well, breathing and intact, part of her was fearful of his answer. Would he truly remember her despite gaining his memories? While he knew what happened 100 years ago, would he still feel the connection he had with her so long ago? While she had this internal conflict, she took the time to examine him closer and recognized something. Something in his deep blue eyes. Her breath catches when she realized what it was: a look of familiarity. He smiled at her and responded with the one word that she did not realize would be her undoing.

“ _Zelda _.” He whispered. Whatever was left of her restraint was gone in an instant-she broke.__

____

____

Without wasting any more time, Zelda let her tears fall and ran towards Link, eliminating any space between them as she wrapped her arms around him in a longing embrace. He stood in place, still in disbelief that the woman in front of him was actually here. Once his stupor faded, he returned the embrace, enjoying the one familiar thing he has felt s. since awakening from his long slumber. As they hugged, Link began to feel a slight dizziness and an ache that began to grow in his chest. Zelda pulled away, feeling the change in Link’s posture.

“Link?” she could see it in his eyes that something wasn’t right. “What’s wrong?”

“I-I don’t know. I just feel…pain.” Her face began to blur as his vision grew weary. His legs gave out with only Zelda holding him up. “What do you mean?" She quickly examined his body with concern. "You aren’t injured anywhere that I can see.”

“N-no, it’s not an injury, I feel like something is trying to…break free...” Link said weakly as he became unconscious in Zelda’s arms.

“LINK!” she yelled. She quickly laid him down on the ground before pressed her ear against his chest to hear for a heartbeat. It was still beating but the abnormal thing was that it was beating quite rapidly.

“Wha-?” she pulled away before noticing a growing light emerging from where she had her head against his chest. The light grew so bright that she began to wince. Finally, the light surfaced and shot up several meters up into the air. Zelda watched as the light separated into four different lights, each a different color. They twirled around each other before shooting off into different directions, each one going towards a Divine beast. Zelda sat looking at Link where he remained alive but still motionless. She thought through what could have just occurred, now recollecting that Link had obtained abilities that weren’t natural for a Hylian to have. And now that the spirits of their former Champions had been avenged and freed, could it be…?

Zelda gasped as she looked in the direction of each Divine beast with a new glimmer of hope in her eyes. With a newfound determination, Zelda quickly called for the horse Link had mounted earlier in his battle with the Calamity and managed to prop him on the horse's rear. She straddled the horse and set for the one place she knew Link would be safe to recover while she set out to the four Divine beasts, the home of the one person she had trusted with Link’s tunic. 

 

* * *

 

Not much had changed in Kakariko Village, Zelda thought as she passed through the path she had traveled many times before. She passed by many villagers who did not recognize her but greeted her in a friendly manner. She had cleverly propped Link up and held his arms around her waist with his head propped on her shoulder to make it appear that he was asleep. She could not help but blush with the feeling of his warm body so close to her. She made hast as she approached Impa's home where a younger woman was treating the prayer bowls at the front. She halted the horse in front of the house to speak with the younger woman.

"Excuse me. Does Impa still reside here?"

The woman stood up and turned to face her. "Why yes, who is aski-oh my! Master Link!" her gaze immediately turned to the body laying on the horse. "What happened to him?"

"He fainted and I need help getting him up the stairs. I need to seek out the elder Impa."

"Yes, yes of course. Let's get him up." the Sheikah woman grabbed hold of Link's legs while Zelda held his arms as they preceded to climb the stairs. Once they had breached the doorway, the elderly figure glanced up from where she sat. They sat down Link on a bed on the corner of the room with Zelda sitting by his side. "What in the name of Hylia?? What happened to-" she paused as she took in the woman sitting over the unconscious champion. 

" _Could it be?... _You've finally returned?"__

__With a shy smile, Zelda finally made eye contact with the elder. "Hello Impa."_ _

__As Impa recovered from her initial shock, her expression quickly changed to a welcoming one as she bowed. "Welcome home, Princess Zelda." She stood back up with a gleam of playfulness in her eyes. "I have to admit, I'm a tad jealous. You haven't aged a bit in the last 100 years."_ _

__With a sharp gasp, their attention turned to the Sheikah woman in the corner. "G-grandmother, you mean t-this is-"_ _

__"Paya, I'd like for you to meet an old friend of mine, Princess Zelda. Princess, this is my granddaughter Paya. And forgive her stuttering. She gets rather nervous around Hylians of upmost importance, especially Link over there. But that's for a completely different reason." She smiled knowingly as Paya blush turned redder._ _

__"Grandmother!_ _

Zelda giggled at Impa's words. _She hasn't changed all that much _, she thought.__

__"Alright, alright, I'm done teasing. Your highness, I am very happy to see you back safe and sound and glad to see Link was successful in his journey to save you but we can discuss this later as I see there is something more urgent to attend to. Now, what has happened to Link?"_ _

__"Right after we sealed away the Calamity, he was fine. But shortly after, he started feeling faint and said he felt pain. He passed out and this huge light just burst from his body. The light split off into four different pieces, each heading off towards a divine beast." Impa's eyes widened._ _

__"You think...?"_ _

__"Yes, I do. I need to investigate further but I'm worried about Link." Impa walked closer to the couple and placed her hands on his forehead and chest. "His heartbeat is steady but I'm afraid the accumulation of the Champion's abilities and the time they spent in his body may have had a negative impact on him. He will need to rest and I will consult with Robbie and Purah to see if there is anything we can do to speed up the process."_ __She turned her attention from Link to face Zelda properly._ __"You need to go to each of the divine beasts and seek out the champions. I believe if the gifts they provided Link left him in such an immediate manner, then they must have tried to return to their original owners. I agree that there is a chance it have been enough to bring them back to the material world as well."_ _ __

__

__

__"Will you be okay to watch him? I didn't know where else to go."_ _

__"Your highness, you and Master Link have always been very close to my heart. Paya and I will watch him." Impa could see the deep concern in her eyes as she gazed upon his figure laying in the bed. "My dear?" She turned to look at the elder who simply smiled. "I assure you, he will be safe here."_ _

__"But traveling to each location and back will take several weeks. I can't just leave him here that long." Impa contemplated as she took in the Princess' words. She had an idea._ _

__"I think I might know the answer to that. Your trusty knight has been the key to us finally unveiling the lost Sheikah technology." she said as she made her way towards the bed Link was currently occupying. "He has managed to use the slate and the shrines as a way of immediate teleportation." she unclipped the slate that hung to his belt and handed it to Zelda, showing her his progress. "There are shrines near each location I believe you are wishing to seek out. Go to them. And if you are unsuccessful, you may return to the one just outside of the village."_ _

__With a fierce fire in her eyes, Zelda nodded. "I will make my way there now." She nearly bolted out of the door before Impa cleared her throat._ _

__"Would you maybe want to consider a change in clothes? Or a bath?" she asked sarcastically. Zelda flushed as she looked down at herself. She was still wearing the same prayer dress she had on prior to the battle she had with Ganon which had visibly soiled from her retreat into the woods with Link. Her sandals were also beginning to fall apart from the running she had done. "Perhaps I could use a change in wardrobe." she responded sheepishly._ _

__

 

* * *

 

Once she returned from changing and quickly rinsing off the grime she had accumulated, she had donned her she used to wear on her travels. She never felt more comfortable than when she wore her blue tunic and riding boots.

"It's a good thing you had me keep some of your clothes here as well. It's almost like nothing has changed." Impa smiled at the sight of Zelda, appearing as if she was going out for another field day of researching just as she had before. Her expression grew serious. "Be careful, my dear. And good luck."

Zelda nodded at the elder before turning to her appointed knight, visibly anxious to part from him having just gotten him back after so long. She knew the sooner she left, the sooner she could return to him with help. She looked back at the Sheikah slate in her hands as she quickly scanned her the map for her first destination. _Perhaps it would be best to teleport to a nearby shrine in case there is any instability within the beasts _, she thought. She was not sure what state they were currently in and they were too dangerous to get close to before the Calamity's defeat... _Ne'ez Yohma Shrine _, the Slate read. It would have to do. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves as she confirmed the transportation process. As her body began to dematerialize, her mind began to drift with images of the beloved chosen Champions: The warmhearted Zora, Mipha. The strong Goron, Daruk. The determined Rito, Revali. The fierce Gerudo, Urbosa. And the chosen Hylian...Link.____

__

__

_I promise, I will not fail you all again... ___


	2. Chapter 2

Zora’s Domain, the last time she remembered traveling here was to ask Mipha to be the chosen Champion for the Zora. Once she rematerialized, she made a beeline for the divine beast in the distance; Vah Ruta. Mipha, the kindest soul she had the pleasure of knowing was taken away from her people for her personal goals, thus leaving behind her father and her young brother. They deserved some closure in the case that she was not able to bring her back successfully.  


As she made her way through the maze of the Vah Ruta, Zelda took in the wonderous structure and architecture of its interior. She Sheikah tribe truly did wonders back in their day. She had gotten lost a few times even with the map on the slate. Eventually there was something caught her attention; something that drew her into the heart of the beast where Link had battled Waterblight Ganon to regain control of the beast. Her heart clenched as she recollected this part of his journey. Mipha was so happy to see him again which she was grateful that she was finally taken out of her sorrow. Yet why did part of that bother her so much? Zelda shook the thoughts out of her head as she approached the bright blue orb floating in the middle of the room.  


She advanced towards it apprehensively but felt no fear. She felt a warm and inviting presence from the glowing orb. She reached out to touch the large sphere with her fingertips, gasping at the enchanting sensation. _Did the orb just call out to me? _Curiously, Zelda looked at her right hand and tried to concentrate her power towards it. If her power had the ability to seal the darkness away, perhaps it could liberate light…? Cautiously, she held her right hand on it entirely while activating her power, the three triangles glowing vibrantly on the face of her hand. The orb began to feel lighter and grew in brightness the more she pressed on it.__  
Suddenly the orb shattered in front of her, causing her to flinch away and cover her eyes for protection. She waited a few moments before opening her eyes and turning her body to place the orb had erupted. The orb was gone, only blue shimmers floating in the air. She lowered her gaze to a figure on the ground; peaceful…radiant…alive… _Mipha _.__

  
“Goddesses above, Mipha!!” Zelda crouched down to Mipha’s body. She carefully placed her hand on her shoulder to gently wake her up. “Mipha?”  


Mipha’s eyes winced as she opened them slowly, steadily taking in her surroundings before focusing her gaze on the person in front of her.  


“P-princess?” her voice quivered. “We…were we victorious?”  


Her eyes widened as she took in the reality of the situation. 

“Wait, I-I’m alive?”  


Zelda took a deep breath to calm herself from the overwhelming emotion; they could all be revived. “Yes.” She responded shakily. _Calm yourself, Zelda. It’s just an old friend who was dead and is lying in front of you…and is somehow very much alive _. “It would appear that the ability you gave Link returned to you once your spirit had been avenged and freed.”__  


Mipha was astonished and she sat herself up. “That was able to bring me back?”  


“That…and this as well.” Zelda held her hand in front of her, showing Mipha her awakened power.  


“Is that-is that the power?” she asked, mesmerized by its golden glow. Zelda nodded and Mipha beamed with pride.  


“I knew you could do it. I’m so proud of you.” They sat in silence as Mipha took it all in. “This is all so amazing! I can talk to my father directly. And my brother Sidon…I’ve missed them all.” Tears of delight began to well up in her eyes. “I can formally apologize to them, tell them that I am well.”  


“I’m glad, Mipha.”  


Suddenly, Mipha inhaled sharply. “Oh my, and Link! Do you think he’s fully remembered the times we had together? How do you think he’ll react when we see each other? Where is he now?” Zelda was pleased as it was satisfying to see her newly revived friend unchanged from the traumatic experience. Yet, she could not help but notice the slight discomfort from the ache building up in her chest. She desperately tried to ignore the feeling for this was not the time to be sentimental, not when she had a job to do.  


“Mipha, Link is in a coma right now. When your healing abilities left him, along with the abilities the other Champions gave him, he fainted and has not woken since.” At the mention of Link’s condition, Mipha became perturbed.  


“Oh no! Then I must see him at once! Perhaps I can help now that I can heal once again!”  


“Mipha, what about your family? And your people?”  


Mipha did not hesitate with her answer. “My dearest friend, if it were not for you and Link, I would not even be here right now. I know this is not something they would want to hear but my people can wait another day. I made Link a promise to help him in anyway I can and he is the one who needs me now. I owe you both my life, quite literally.” She giggled. “Also, I never thought I’d meet a day with the chance to see him again, face to face.” Her gaze fell as she shyly blushed a bright red hue. The ache resurfaced as Zelda stubbornly pushed it away and she forced a smile, nodding in agreement with Mipha.  


“Definitely. But you should head to Kakariko Village. Seek out the elder Impa, you’ll find Link with her.”  


“What about you? Are you not coming with me?” Zelda shook her head.  


“I need to free the other Champions. You were the first one I sought out.” Mipha was stunned. She had come to her first? Zelda thought she had said something wrong since Mipha sat frozen in her spot.  


“Are you okay?”  


“The others still have not been freed?” Zelda shook her head.  


“Then I will not hesitate any longer. I shall make my way to Link so you can bring them back as soon as possible.” Mipha stood up on her two feet to make a head on course for the village, although she struggled holding her balance due to standing up for the first time in her newly resurrected physical form. Zelda quickly caught her and held her steady.  


“Are you going to be alright? We could stay here a little longer if you need to.”  


“I will be fine, Princess Zelda. I was always a better swimmer than a walker anyways. I will take the river down to Kakariko. Oh, and also-” She pulled Zelda into a proper hug. “Be safe. We will see each other soon.” Zelda broke from her frozen posture and returned the hug.  
“See you soon, Mipha.”

___They let go of each other and nodded and respects before heading their separate ways; Mipha dove into the waterfalls that would lead her straight to Kakariko and Zelda searched for her next destination._ _ _

__

__

 

       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mipha's back! I was too excited with this story that I could not wait to post another chapter. It is a bit shorter than originally intended due to a portion of this chapter being in the next. I hope you all enjoyed it!  
> Also be VERY aware of this: Link and Zelda are pretty much endgame. I never truly liked the way they developed Mipha as a character in the game. The only thing she really had going for her was that she was obsessed with Link and she only saw him a few times after he grew up. I kind of thought her diary was a bit creepy. People have their opinions on how he felt about her but I felt that there was no chemistry between them. However, I did want to delve into her character a bit more and do my own take on her. She will have a happy ending, I swear!


	3. Chapter 3

Thankfully, Zelda remembered to pack her fireproof gear as she prepared for the short trek up the rest of Death Mountain. Maybe the heat would help shock her out of her thoughts as her mind struggled to comprehend the past 48 hours. She was still astonished with what had just happened with finally defeating Calamity Ganon after all of the anticipation from before she was born to now. She had finally reunited with her loyal appointed knight only to have him fall unconscious into a coma in front of her after saying a mere few words. And to top it all of, she just found out she was able to bring all of her deceased friends back to life. _Just an average day for your average Hylian Princess. And to think, the first thing I wanted to do after defeating with Ganon was take a nice, looong nap...wishful thinking, Zelda _, she thought.  
__

__

__

Zelda made her way past the entrance of the Vah Rudania. _I remember Daruk having such a hard time in here...and I certainly remember why. _She remembered scolding Link for wordlessly shoving Daruk into Rudaina after he complained about struggling to control the machine. Now she can only giggle at the memory, recalling how ridiculous she must have looked, flushed and gaping with her mouth wide open as she was fumed and appalled at his actions. Link merely shrugged his shoulders as he told her simply that he needed to figure it out for himself. She neglected to realize how right he was. Sometimes the best way for someone to learn was to let them wander at their own pace instead of being lectured. There were so many things he unintentionally taught her in their travels that she did truly not appreciate until now. She wished more than anything to make up for how unbearable and awful she was to him once the Calamity was defeated. Now with Link in a compromised situation, it would appear she now has to fight a little longer for that chance.__  


__

She made her way through the corridor she saw that would lead her to the core of the beast. Similar to Vah Ruta, she saw a light glimmering in the middle of the chamber. She approached it with confidence and performed the same action as she had done for Mipha previously. She held her hand against the bright sphere of light but this time it felt oddly structured…and strong. Once this bright light burst and began to dim, Zelda turned her head to see the familiar Goron.  


Daruk was, however, very much still encased in his protection barrier while unconscious. She took caution as she approached him to awaken him. She poked the barrier resulting in him jumping from the sudden touch, startling Zelda as well. He turned to face the intruder, ready to defend himself if necessary. Zelda yelped and hid behind her hands as Daruk prepared to attack. He took in her cowered figure and upon realizing who it was, he immediately softened his expression and deactivated his shield. 

“Oh! Tiny Princess! Forgive me, I was only…wait…are we both dead?”  


"What?" No, we survived. Or, I guess technically I survived and you died. But I managed to bring you back. Well, Link and I did. It's very complicated." She said sheepishly. She was really struggling to wrap her head around the whole thing herself.

"You brought me back, huh? Well, I definitely didn't expect that. But it's good to see you again, your highness."

"And you as well Daruk, you have no idea."

They were interrupted from their brief reunion as a low rumble was felt throughout the chamber.

"Is that Rudania?" she asked, curiously.

Daruk looked pained. “No, I think it's me. I have this weird feeling in my gut.”  


“Perhaps it’s because your body is recovering from its restoration?”  


He thought carefully about it and shook his head, “Nah, I know what it is…I’M REALLY HUNGRY.”  


 

* * *

 

The Zora princess had arrived after just a few hours journey down the rivers to Kakariko. She immediately asked for the elder Impa’s house and found another younger woman tending to him.  


“Oh! Hello, may I speak with Impa?”  


Paya was about to reply when a different voice resonated.

"Oh my...could it be?" Impa came up to Mipha holding her hands and looking at her as if she were a ghost. "Y-you're back." The Zora Princess smiled shyly. "Yes."

Impa looked over to her confused granddaughter. “Paya, this is Mipha, the champion of the Zora. I am glad to see Princess Zelda was successful in her endeavors.”  


“Oh Impa, it is so good to see you. I do not believe we have seen each other since the inauguration ceremony.”  


“I believe that is true. It is very good to see you alive and well.” Impa gave her a good look over. “You are here for Link, aren’t you?”  


She nodded, “Yes. I have regained my healing ability. Perhaps I could be of assistance?”  


“You may certainly try. We have tried various elixirs and remedies. We even got to the point of placing different assortments of food in front of him but nothing is effective. I think it is quite serious.” Impa led her to the bed in the corner.  


Mipha gasped as she approached his resting body. He looked so…pale...but so peaceful. She ran the palm of her hand across his face, relishing his warmth against her chilled skin. Although he did feel slightly colder than what she knew was normal for Hylians. It was time to get to work.  


“Alright. I will do my best.”

 

* * *

 

Night fell as they made their way down the back way of Death Mountain to avoid any crowds but stopped at a flat area where multiple large boulders were. They set up a fire so Daruk was able to cook his rock roast. He offered some to Zelda who politely declined. She snacked on some of the fruit she brought with her as they caught each other up with their own experiences.

"So my gift to him was what saved me...and you saw him use Daruk's Protection? How awesome did he look??"

"I was only able to see him use it once or twice. But I'd say it was pretty amazing to watch. He's incredible to watch in combat."

“That’s fantastic. I’m glad to see my protection was able to help him out. Speaking of which, where is the Little Guy? I need to congratulate my fellow brother on a job well done. Plus, now that I'm alive again, I need to follow through with my word. I offered him a drink once he defeated Ganon.”

“He is still 17, Daruk! He is underage!”

“Whoa Tiny Princess, calm down! I was talking about a rock slurry! Those aren’t alcoholic…or I guess they could be, I'm not really sure. It takes ALOT for a Goron if you know what I mean. But they’re mighty tasty! Even kids love‘em! And aren’t you both like, over one hundred years old now? Surely there has to be an exception to that.”  


Zelda chuckled, “It won’t matter, he’ll be 18 soon enough.” she said, knowing his birthday was rapidly approaching in the coming weeks.

"Okay, okay that’s fair. Now back to what I asked, where is he? Is he doing okay?”

Zelda grew solemn, “I’m…not sure. Once your powers left his body, he fell into a comatose state. And he has not awoken since. I recovered Mipha first and sent her back to where he is to see if she could wake him up.” 

“Oh, I see...don’t worry Princess, he’ll pull through. He’s tougher than the diamonds of Death Mountain, I know he’ll be just fine.” He said, reassuringly putting a hand on her shoulder after noticing her look of distress. She smiled gently at him.

“I'm sure you’re right.”

“So Mipha is with him? That’s good. Her healing abilities are really something else, aren’t they?”

“Yes, they really are. I’m sure she can do it. I have no doubt in my mind she has the power.” Zelda said with certainty. “Now, we need to hurry along and free Revali and Urbosa. I want to get everyone back and return to Link as soon as possible.”

He smiled at her determination. This was the fierce leader he remembered. He saluted to her, “Lead the way, Princess Zelda.”

 

* * *

 

Mipha wiped the perspiration off her fin as she continued to pulse her power through her hands on Link's chest. She could feel his physical body was very much intact, but having the parts of the Champions in his body, a body that was not built to withstand the stress, took a great deal on a different part of him; a part she didn't have access to. She fought to break through the barrier keeping her from it but she had not been achieving much success. She briefly stopped, allowing her to take a breather, not realizing her pulse had become rapid and she had grown slight weary. She observed him as she caught her breath. He was beautiful still and hadn't aged a day since she had last seen him. He looked different when he appeared to be asleep. She took in his calm appearance and the movement of his chest as he breathed. Mipha had always been curious how he survived. She hadn't seen much of what happened outside of Vah Ruta after her spirit took form. She honestly didn't even know how much time had passed. All she knew was he was coming to save them. He would always come to save them, no matter what. Now she felt it was her turn to save him. Mipha closed her eyes and drew a deep breath before resuming the healing process.

Paya and Impa gave Mipha some privacy as she did her best to wake up Link. They quietly observed the pair from the floor above.  


“It would appear you and the princess are not alone in your affections for this boy.” Impa whispered.  


Paya’s face burned. “Grandmother, please stop teasing me.” She angrily whispered back.  


“I am not teasing, I am simply making an observation. Link will be the most respected Hylian in the world after what he has accomplished. Not to mention, he is quite easy on the eyes. I do not blame either of you. I had known of this young Zora’s affections, as well. They were childhood friends.”  


“But he does not feel the same for her?”  


“That, I am unsure of. That would be a question for Link.”  


Paya contemplated as she watched Mipha concentrate her power to heal him. She thought of the amount of care and time these other people have put forth for him to live, to succeed.  


“Grandmother, perhaps it is best if I ceased these feelings of mine.”  


“What makes you say that?”  


“It’s just that, I do not want to get in the way of his happiness. Now that I realize how I feel, I also see that my input could complicate things.”  


“You are not just feeling that way because of the Zora princess showing up now, are you?”  


“No. While Princess Mipha seems very kind and compassionate, I believe he needs someone who will understand him to the fullest, someone who can relate more to the struggles and hardships he had to face.”  


Impa was speechless. “I see…”  


“While I am forever grateful that he was able to show me how to feel compassion towards others and he helped me realize what it means to care for someone in that way. I know I will find love with someone someday. But I do not think it will be with him.”  


Impa hummed at her granddaughter’s wisdom. “My dear, you will absolutely find love someday. You have grown to be a brilliant young woman and I could not be more proud of you.”  


A gentle smile reached Paya’s eyes, along with a small smirk, “Not to mention, I do believe you also have a biased opinion on who he will choose, Grandmother. I know you have a bet with Auntie Purah and Uncle Robbie.” Paya’s grin grew when Impa’s face displayed an emotion she had not seen in years; she was caught. Impa cleared her throat as she fought the flush that threatened to spread on her cheeks.  


“I will not deny it, I always had suspicions that Princess Zelda and Link would begin courting all those years ago. Of course, this was with the idea that the Calamity was not to destroy all of Hyrule and nearly kill everyone. Once she started becoming more accepting of him, she managed to get him to open up with his burdens while he managed to get her to open up her eyes to the world. They truly brought out the best in each other.”  


“So, was your bet on if they would end up together?”  


“No, my dear, it was a matter of _when _they would end up together.”_  
_

They sat in silence as they watched Mipha work her hardest to awaken him. They had done all they could. Now all they could do stay back, watch, and pray to the Goddesses above that it was enough.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A part of this story came from me wondering how the Champions were able to simply give Link an ability in the form of an orb while they were spirits and how he as one person could hold that much power. Other than him being OP of course because Link is just that damn amazing. I realize it is fiction and this is me being ridiculously nit picky and OCD but these are things I like to think about. Also gives great inspiration for fanfic :D


	4. Chapter 4

Hours passed as Zelda and Daruk ascended towards Rito Village. The continued to talk about their personal endeavors as they made their way. This was one of the things Zelda enjoyed about the company of Daruk. He was very easy to talk to and seek advice from. At random times she would find herself venting about her daily struggles as a failing Princess. However, Daruk never saw her that way. He always viewed her as a young girl learning the lessons of life. She just happened to be in the spotlight of it along with the rest of them.

“Don’t take it so hard, Tiny Princess. Being royalty is hard enough. I know people think you have your life made with riches and people waiting on you all the time but I know it’s not that simple. You have a title to live up to. And so much responsibility. Along with that, you have to learn and get through life like everyone else.” 

“I realize that. But nothing about my concerns are typical anymore. Now the main concern aside from Link are of the kingdom once I bring all of you back. Do I take the throne and piece together a broken kingdom as an underage queen or do I continue on with research and help advance Hyrule as a typical civilian?” 

“It sounds like you’re stuck between what you should do and what you want to do.” 

“I’ve been given the chance of a lifetime to do research and study the Sheikah technology as a way to restore Hyrule to its former glory. But there needs to be someone to take the throne as well now that my father’s gone.” 

“It sounds like you’ve got some important choices to make. But I think you will know what to do when the time comes, Tiny Princess.” 

She smiled at him and they continued to make the trek up towards Vah Medoh. Once they made their way into the beast and into the main chamber, Zelda walked towards the familiar sight of the orb floating in the center. Before she placed her hand on the orb, she turned her head to look at Daruk. 

"Just a bit of caution, it is going to get very bright in here." He nods and puts his hands in front of his face, prepared. 

Zelda placed her hand on the orb where the triforce reappeared on her hand, vibrant and bright as it was the night Link fell. She felt a slight resistance but pushed on until the orb shattered. _As headstrong and arrogant as Revali was, that makes total sense _, she thought. The light receded and Zelda opened her eyes to see a breathing feathered figure laying face down on the floor. She hesitantly gave him a slight tap in the shoulder and he responded with a muffled tone.__

__“It took you guys long enough.”_ _

__Zelda and Daruk exchanged knowing looks.__

_____ _

___“It’s good to see you too, Revali.” Zelda knelt beside him as he struggled to sit up before engulfing him into a hug. Revali only looked slightly uncomfortable at another person touching him but welcomed the gesture regardless. He gently patted her on the back with his wing._ __

__“Okay, okay. It is actually very nice to see you all. But what’s going on? How am I here?”_ _

___Zelda explained to him how everything came to be, from the second Link collapsed to the present moment._ _ _

___Revali appeared bewildered as he took the information in. “So my Gale saved my life is what you are saying.”_ _ _

___“No, what I am saying is you giving it to Link saved your life. Had you kept it, you probably would have moved on as a spirit along with my father.”_ _ _

___He contemplated over Zelda’s words, “Very interesting. Perhaps I should perform more kind gestures from now on.”_ _ _

___Zelda stared at him with perplexity. “That...would be a nice change.”_ _ _

___“Alright, enough small talk. Where is that boy? I suppose I should thank him for bringing me back.”_ _ _

___She explained it to him. It pained Zelda to have to explain this every time but she hoped that Mipha was successful so that she would be able to return to see him alive and well. How she wished to see his bright blue eyes and his rare, but stunning smile again._ _ _

___“He’s lying in a bed in a coma and you’re here rescuing me? Not that it’s surprising that you would choose me but shouldn’t you be helping him instead?”_ _ _

___"I needed to free you all first. I was not sure how much time I had but I was hoping that reviving Mipha first and sending her back would be his best hope."_ _ _

___"You got Mipha, already?" He glanced at Daruk. "And what about Urbosa?"_ _ _

___"She's the last one."_ _ _

___"Then we need to get to her as soon as possible." Zelda shook her head. She finally acknowledged the pang that had been growing in her chest since she left. She knew something was wrong. She was running out of time. "No, you need to head back to Link in as soon as possible. He's in Kakariko Village with Impa. I can teleport to Urbosa and we will meet you there."___

___"But Mipha's healing him, right? He should be okay." Daruk asked_ _ _

___"No, I get the feeling something is wrong. I think you need to go to him and I will meet you there with Urbosa."_ _ _

___"Alright, we'll head on then." Revali stated. He quickly looked at Daruk. "Are you ready?"_ _ _

___Daruk nods affirmatively before turning his attention to Zelda. "We'll see you back at the village, Princess. Good luck." He slams his fists together to activate his protection bubble before shaping himself into a ball-like form and rolling his way downhill in the direction of the village._ _ _

___"We'll see you soon, Princess." He puts himself in position to eject ascend into the sky by spanning his wings but pauses and turns his head back to Zelda. "And thank you." he said with the most sincerity she had ever heard from him. He turned back and projected himself into the air with his Gale. Once he reached an acceptable altitude, he flew in the same direction as Daruk traveled._ _ _

___Zelda recollected herself and grabbed the Sheikah Slate to confirm her next destination for the last Champion. She could already hear her voice in her head, calling her _Little Bird _and telling more stories about her mother. She hoped she would be proud of her. Zelda's heart clenched at the thought as she set her next destination; Vah Naboris._____

_____ _

____

 

* * *

 

 _ _ _It was an hour long journey for them at their top speed but they had arrived in Kakariko village effortlessly. They tried to discreetly make their way around the village so the villagers would not spot them. Thankfully, it did not take them long to spot Impa's home. When the coast was clear, they made a beeline to her house and ran inside. They panted in exhaustion as they tried to catch their breaths. Once they recovered, they caught sight of an older woman who had a look of sorrow on her face while comforting a younger girl. The older woman who they soon recognized to be Impa gestured to the bed in the far corner of the room._ _ _

___"Oh no, Little Guy..." Daruk whispered in horror as focused his gaze to the figure laying on the bed. Link had grown visibly pale and painfully still. They walked closer to where Mipha had rested her head upon his chest._ _ _

___Mipha looked up at them so they could clearly see her face. There were tear streaks. "He's dying. And there's nothing I can do."_ _ _

___Revali walked up to the bed and crouched beside Mipha. The Rito Champion laid his wing over Link’s forehead. A look of concern flashed across his face. But as soon as it appeared, it was gone. A look of anger quickly replaced it.___

 _ _ _“We need to do something. We can't just stand here, he doesn't have much longer."_ _ _

"I've done all I can to try and heal him."

"Then why is he not waking up?" Daruk asked while scratching his head. 

______“Mipha can heal his physical wounds but it is not his body that is hurt. It is his spirit that has been shattered after gaining and losing the different parts of you.” Impa spoke up for the first time since their arrival. The three Champions looked at each other. “So how do we help him?” Mipha asked.  


"Be there for him. Let him know you are all here because of him. Princess Zelda did the right thing by leaving to seek each of you out and leading you back here however, she left him the most vulnerable in doing so. I think you all need to look past your abilities and remember who you are beyond them. You were all chosen for a reason, not just for your skills but for your character as well. Each one of you are so different from one another but you all had the same desire and goal. Now you must come together and save one of your own just as Link has done for you all and the Princess." 

They continued to look at each other, thoughtfully. Daruk spoke up first, "So we just need to work together for the Little Guy, support him in a different way than just fighting by his side."  


"We need to let him know we care about him and that we are here for him. And that we are standing together...for Link", Mipha smiled at Daruk and Revali. 

Daruk smiled back, happy to see MIpha full of optimism again. He put his hand on her shoulder, "For Link." 

They turn their heads to Revali who was on the other side of Mipha. He looked back down at the comatose knight lying on the bed. Revali sighed, "He did save my life, I suppose that counts for something. But if either of you tell him about this, I will have your heads!" 

They continued to look at him expectantly. He eventually caved, "Alright, alright...for Link", he replied with a smirk and placed a wing on Mipha's other shoulder. Satisfied, they all looked back down at their fellow Champion. "So...where do we start?" he asked. 

Mipha and Daruk pondered for a moment until a voice interrupted their thoughts. 

"The moment I saw him, I knew he was the one. The hero my grandmother always mentioned would return someday." They turned to look at the source of the comment. It came from the younger girl Impa was holding...Paya. They all watched her but she was only focused on Link. "He had the look of dedication and fierceness along with the poise of a Champion. He was young but it was clear he had been through much. He holds many burdens as a young knight but manages to be so kind and inspiring to others." She looked up from her gaze to the three Champions who were staring at her in awe. 

"Sorry." she quietly uttered as she blushed. The three Champions turned their heads to Link in shock when he inhaled softly and exhaled with a light sigh. Their mouths remained agape with their new-found revelation. _That's it._

____

____

Mipha smiled reassuringly at her. "I still remember the first time I met Link." All eyes were on her as she spoke. "He was only a child around four years of age. He was curious and full of energy....."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, everyone! So sorry this update is a bit late. But with the holidays and getting back from a trip for New Years, I've been so busy and haven't really had time to catch up on this story. BUT I did have a lot of ideas on how I want the rest of it to go. Also, there will be additional stories branching off from this one once this is completed. I'm so happy to see so many of you enjoy this story and hope you all enjoy the outcome!


	5. Chapter 5

Zelda remembered the interior of Vah Naboris better than any of the other Divine Beasts. She had visited Urbosa many times, especially when she was trying to escape from her appointed knight. How foolish was I? She did enjoy the thought of him dressing up as a vai Gerudo just to find her in the town. That would have been a sight to see. She constantly thought of Urbosa’s guidance that had been provided for her years ago. The main ones she neglected were all related to one of her deepest regrets... 

_“I truly do understand where you’re coming from...but you're not being fair. You should focus less on your differences and think about how similar you two truly are. He may have fulfilled his part of the prophecy, but he faces the burden and hardships just like you, if not worse. He was just a simple Hylian boy who wanted to be a part of the Royal Guard. He did not know what he was getting him into when he pulled that sword. And now he’s tasked with protecting you, a young, beautiful and intelligent princess who won’t even give him the time of day. Give him a chance. Who knows? You two may even end up closer than you think..._ ” 

__How right she was, she thought. They got along so well once she gave him a chance to talk and speak of his own problems . She had no idea he had so much weighing down on his shoulders. She knew why he didn’t speak much which was quite a shame. When he did speak, she swore angels sang. He had a lovely voice and she was one of the few who was blessed enough to hear it when he spoke freely. She could not wait to return and hear him speak to her once again. But she still had one more thing to do.  
She reached the chamber of Vah Naboris and saw the floating orb._ _

She quickly ran to the center to activate the orb and free Urbosa. The light illuminated the room and once it grew dim, it revealed Urbosa lying on the ground. Zelda inhaled to calm her nerves. She wanted to take her time and reunite with the closest thing she had to a mother since she was seven. But she knew there was no time.  
"Urbosa?" Zelda knelt down and gently nudged her. Urbosa began to stir and sat up to face her intruder.

__“Oh my...Princess Zelda.” Urbosa immediately held Zelda to her in a warm embrace. “I’m so proud of you, Little Bird. You did it.” She pulled away to look at Zelda in the eye. Tears were rolling down her face but they weren’t of happiness. She was sad._ _

__“My dear? What’s-”_ _

__“I’m so sorry, I-I know we should be taking our time in our reunion but we need to hurry back.”_ _

__“Hurry back where? Princess, please talk to me.”_ _

__“Link. He’s not well and we need to hurry back to him. The other Champions are with him right now but I have had such a horrible feeling in my chest since I left him in Kakariko.”_ _

__Urbosa’s expression immediately grew grievous. “Then there’s no time to waste. We must hurry.” She grabbed Zelda’s hand and proceeded to run towards the exit of the Beast._ _

__“Wait, I want to try something.” Zelda unclipped the Slate from her belt and began to punch her next, and hopefully last, destination.”Quick, grab hold of me and pray this works.” Urbosa did so._ _

__“Zelda, what are you-” Urbosa was unable to finish her question as they began to disintegrate into thin air...together.__

____

 

* * *

 

“I can’t believe that worked! I will need to add that to my research notes.” she exclaimed excitedly once the rematerialized at _Tal’oh Naeg shrine _.__

___“We can celebrate later, Princess. Right now, there’s someone who needs us now.”___

___Zelda’s excitement on her face quickly left and was replaced with a serious expression.“Right. Let’s go.” They headed straight for Impa’s home and burst through the doors. Zelda halted at the sight of Link who had grown much paler and ill since she left. He appeared to be in pain._ _ _

___“No...” She muttered under her breath before angrily turning to Mipha, “How could you have let this happen?!” Mipha was stunned at the anger in her eyes. She was absolutely floored. “I-there was nothing I could do!”_ _ _

___Impa quickly intervened, “Princess Zelda! You must not take it out on her. She did everything she could. You and the four Champions must come together and bring him back. It’s the only way.” Zelda was speechless. How exactly were they supposed to do that? “W-what do you mean? What do we need to do?”_ _ _

___“Gather around him. The pieces of the Champions left him because they needed to return to their rightful owners when his body could not handle it anymore. His spirit is mangled and needs to be reminded of the people who love and support him. Otherwise, his spirit will replace the ones that were meant to be lost to us.” Everyone looked at each other in fear._ _ _

___“Then let’s not waste time. Champions, are you ready?” Urbosa asked to the others. They all nodded affirmatively. She nodded back. “Good. As one now. For Link.” she held her hand to Link’s chest directly above his heart. She was shocked when a dull glow began to emit from it. The others hurriedly put their hands on top of hers causing the glow to increase exponentially. Urbosa looked at Zelda who only had eyes on Link at the moment. “Little Bird, it’s your turn. Let’s bring him back to us.” she smiled reassuringly at her. Zelda took a deep breath and stepped up to the rest of them. She placed her hand on theirs, triforce glowing on her hand without her attempting to expel her power. A tear fell down her cheek._ _ _

___“For Link...”, she whispered. The light lit up as bright as the sun. The light stayed lit for several seconds before it halted and eventually diminished. They opened their eyes to feast their gaze onto him. Once the light faded, the pained expression on his face was replaced with a sigh and a small smile. They all sighed in relief when he started to lightly snore. One by one, they retracted their hands from him and watched as he slept peacefully. They stood in a comfortable silence until Revali broke it._ _ _

___“I swear, all the boy does is sleep.” he exclaimed sarcastically. Urbosa glared at him before punching him._ _ _

___“OUCH. It’s good to see you too.” she continued to glare at him as he rubbed his now injured wing._ _ _

___“Feeling was mutual until you opened your big beak. When will you learn to give the boy a rest?” she asked._ _ _

___“Yeah, I thought you were going to work on being kind.” Daruk added._ _ _

___“It’s a work in progress, people. A work in progress...” Revali said exasperatedly._ _ _

___“Now then,” Urbosa interrupted. “Since we have that out of the way, any of you mind explaining to me why we’re here and not dead...?”___

___ _

* * *

_____ _

_____ _

 

 _ _ _The five of them sat on the floor circling a table to have tea as they discussed their own individual experiences when the Calamity came. Princess Zelda unfortunately had to explain one more time how four Champions are living once again. Now that Link was back to normal, her heart did not drop every time she mentioned he fell into a coma. To be honest, it felt very comforting to see her old friends again, alive and enjoying each other’s company...well, for the most part._ _ _

___“I’m surprised that you gave him a gift at all.” Urbosa stated._ _ _

___“Well, I was kind of-I don’t know-DEAD? Felt like I didn’t need it anymore. I certainly didn’t expect for the gesture to bring me back to life.” Revali retaliated._ _ _

___“Still, that’s very out of character for you.” Daruk challenged._ _ _

___“Maybe I’ve changed. It has been 100 years after all.” The other Champions looked at one another and shook their heads._ _ _

___“Not a chance,” they replied in unison. Revail crossed his wings and stubbornly turned away from them._ _ _

___“So Tiny Princess, we know you got your fancy sealing powers. But how did you do it? What finally did it?” Daruk asked curiously._ _ _

___She knew this question was bound to pop up at some point but she didn’t think it would come up this soon. “Link and I were running from the guardians. They had taken over the castle and we were running west past Hateno Village when they found us. Link fought as hard as he could but there were so many.” Tears began welling up as she recollected the memory. “He was already greatly wounded and a guardian found us. I told him to run and save himself. But he stayed and stood in front of me. The guardian heard us and locked onto him...he almost died right in front of me.”___

 _ _ _“But then your powers activated.” Urbosa offered. Zelda smiled weakly and nodded._ _ _

___Revali hummed as he contemplated, “Or perhaps you had motivation? Are you sure it isn’t because you had lost your friends and family and couldn’t bear to another?”_ _ _

___“That may have been part of it. But I didn’t think of anything else when I threw myself in front of him.”_ _ _

___“You love him.” Mipha whispered. Everyone else gasped as Zelda’s tears finally cascaded with her revelation. There it was. It was finally explicitly stated and there was no taking it back. It was true._ __

____

____

___“Does he know?” Daruk asked.___

 _ _ _She shook her head. “I don’t think I quite knew myself. Perhaps I was in denial.”_ _ _

___“It makes sense.” Revali asked. Zelda turned to face him with an incredulous expression._ _ _

___“What? You were jealous of the boy for the longest time and he was only trying to do his job. Then he did a heroic thing by saving you and you did the storybook thing and were in awe of him. Then you started to open up to him, found out you actually have a lot in common, you’re around the same age, he’s a successful, attractive knight and you’re a beautiful coming-of-age princess. It was bound to happen.” he shrugged. The others gawked at him.___

___“What?! I may be a tad egotistical but I’m not blind.”_ he offered. _ _

__Zelda merely sighed, "I don't know. He's still recovering and who's to say he remembers everything? I only got a few words in before he collapsed. Besides, he could have met someone else in his time here." She bit her lip. She knew that wasn't true after watching him recover following his awakening. But there were plenty of females he encountered during his travels who clearly fancied him...and males._ _

__Urbosa smirked, "Now you're just doubting yourself because of nerves. Princess, you've done your duty. You've defeated Calamity Ganon. Let yourself live a little. You do know what they say, 'every queen needs a king'", she winked._ _

__She began to blush, "I don't even know how much he remembers, let alone how he feels about me! Don't do this right now, I will bring it up when he fully recovers and we will discuss it then."_ _

__Urbosa put her hands up in surrender, "Alright, alright. But do keep in mind, Link is a _very _handsome voe and given what he's accomplished and his countless assets, vai will be ALL over him. If you don't want him to get snatched up by someone else, you best confront your feelings and tell him how you feel as soon as possible. And you as well. You're returning to the throne of a broken kingdom after a century long battle and suitors from all over will be coming to meet you so long as you are single."___ _

___Zelda pondered over her claims. Urbosa was right. After what he accomplished, Link would soon be the most desired man in all of Hyrule. Suitors from all over would soon seek her affections knowing had done for her people and would immediately come to her aid to help rebuild the kingdom. She also had to decide on where to go forth in regards to rebuilding the kingdom...suddenly the century long imprisonment with Ganon did not seem as bad as having to make such drastic and complicated decisions. Not to mention there was Mipha who had similar affections for him much longer than she did...wait. Zelda did a quick scan of the room for who was currently present. There was someone missing._ _ _

___"Where's Mipha?"_ _ _

___"She went outside. She said she needed some air." Impa replied sympathetically._ _ _

___"She looked upset. Maybe someone should talk to her?" Daruk suggested._ _ _

___"Who would like to volunteer? Someone other than me, of course. I don't do feelings." Revali said as he crossed his wings._ _ _

___"I'll talk to her. I think I know what this is about." Zelda stated as she made her way towards the door. She waited a moment to calm her nerves before opening the doors and making her way outside. She really did not want to have this conversation but she knew it would have to happen eventually if they were to move forward. Zelda spotted Mipha sitting close the Goddess statue nearby with her feet in the water. She seemed to be deep in thought. Zelda approached her carefully and sat down next to her. They sat for a moment in silence before Mipha spoke. Her voice was quiet and calm-in a manner which slightly unsettled Zelda._ _ _

___"Do you remember right before the Calamity arrived when you came down from Mount Lanayru? I was trying to tell you what I thought of when I heal?" Zelda nodded. “My advice to help you draw your power was to think of something or someone you cared for. My thoughts were always of Link.” She trailed off to a whisper. Zelda had been vaguely aware of how the Zora felt for the young knight. The ways she would blush whenever he appeared and her shy attempts to be close to him did not go unnoticed. On a side note, the knight provided no notable reaction to her when she did such things. Perhaps he was oblivious or he simply did not feel the same...and if that was true-does he feel the same now as he did before?...___

___"I have cared him since he was a child. We had fond memories in Zora's Domain in the few summers he spent with me. Very quickly, I realized that Hylians aged much faster than Zora do. The next time I saw him...he was an accomplished knight...and an adult. I was in awe of the person he became. We spent a bit more time together and once the Calamity was defeated...I was going to propose to him." Zelda looked at her in horror. _What exactly was Link's relationship with her? Had she greatly misjudged how close they were?_ _ _ _

___“Mipha, I’m so sorry, I did not realize-“ Mipha cut her off.___

___"Do not misunderstand, Princess. We were never officially together but for me, he was my beloved. I wish for there to be no bad blood between us for we have no reason to argue. You are one of my dearest friends and I wish to keep it that way. But know this-I cherish him deeply. And I do wish to speak to him on my own when he wakes and tell him how I feel. If the feeling is mutual, you will have to live with that." she spoke firmly. Zelda exhaled as she took in Mipha's words. While she was ecstatic of the return of her dearest friends and companions, she felt the high of her happiness vanish immediately. Regardless of how she did not want these terms to be true, she fought the instinct to say no and agreed.___

"I understand. I mentioned that I did not even know how I felt until recently. It would be unfair of me to simply stand in your way given your history." She grimaced internally. _Come on, Zelda. You're doing this because they're both your friends and you want them to be happy-you want **him** to be happy-even if it isn't with you_... 

********

****

____"Princess Zelda, I do not own him. You have every right to exercise your right as an available woman and as the woman he swore to protect. I would only like a chance to talk to him. I have dreamed of the day to speak to him again for so long." she spoke with a deep blush before placing a hand over Zelda's. "Do not feel burdened by these feelings, Princess. He is a wonderful person, a loyal friend, a hero. You two had a special bond back then and I do not blame you. I will also have you know-the depth of the feelings you have for him do not just happen overnight-I believe you have been in love with him for a very long time..." she smiled reassuringly._ _ _ _

___"Pardon me Princesses, but I think there's someone who would like to see you both." Daruk interrupted their conversation. They looked at each other questioningly until their eyes widened with revelation. Instantly, the pair bolted back up the stairs and through the doors. They halted as their eyes took in the scene in front of them. Attempting to stand up from the bed while supported by Urbosa and Revali on each side, clad in the familiar blue tunic Zelda had made all those years ago, coordinating with the most stunning blue eyes she had been waiting far too long to see again.___

___Zelda was floored when those eyes landed on her.___

_"Link..."_

****

****

____  
_ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Urbosa is here! Everyone is here! Yaaaay! This chapter is actually very near and dear to my heart since it was the first one written and what inspired the whole story in the first place. Well, this and part of Chapter one. I had this idea spiraling in my head for the longest time; 'what if the gifts they gave Link could bring the Champions back somehow? Like, once their spirits were avenged for good the gift orbs would try to go back to their original owners and left Link all mangled and Zelda had to save him this time??' My brain went wild and thus this story was born! I also wanted to include closure for Link/Mipha in a case where they could talk face to face and they could speak of what I think happened between them 100 years ago. That will be showcased in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Zelda remained frozen at the sight of her loyal knight-awake and as well as he looked the day he arose from the Shrine of Resurrection, if not better. _Atleast Mipha's attempts at healing him were not a total waste _...  
__

__"Link..."_ _

__

__

__She was not sure how long they stood there staring at each other. She was only shaken out of her stupor when Mipha zoomed past her, engulfing Link in a warm embrace._ _

__"Thank Hylia, you're alive!"_ _

__

Link was frozen in his spot while the others gave him encouraging smiles. "H-hi Mipha." He stood awkwardly for a brief second before returning her hug. Despite her abruptness, he did miss all of his friends dearly. 

She pulled away to look at him but still keeping her hands on his shoulders and his arms at her waist. “It is so good to see you again, Link.” Mipha smiled kindly.

"It's good to see you, too-ALL of you." he made a point to look at everyone in the room, pausing his gaze at Zelda with the notion to speak to her. He was interrupted by Mipha's voice. 

“Do you think we could talk? In private?" Mipha asked. Zelda's eyes widened in surprise. She did not realize when she said she had wanted to talk to him when he woke, she meant this soon. He looked at her in shock before darting his eyes at everyone else in the room. Everyone else simply shrugged their shoulders to tell him to go ahead or had a look of uncertainty on their face. 

"I-of course." he glanced at Zelda apologetically as he followed Mipha upstairs. Once they made their way into Paya's room and Link sat himself on the floor against the bed while Mipha proceeded to shut the door behind them. She quickly sat down beside him. 

"How are you doing?” 

“Better, thank you. I feel better than I did before my slumber. I know you played a significant part in that.” he smiled. She blushed and broke eye contact with him. 

"I was worried. You are more talkative than you used to be. You rarely spoke back then." 

He simply shrugged his shoulders before replying, "I feel...relaxed. There's not as much tension." It was true now that he thought about it. He felt like a different person than before. He was always so serious and calm with every situation that it would have seemed standoffish and unappealing to most people-but it never mattered to him. All he cared about regarding his reputation was to maintain the image of someone who could be respected despite his age and status. Now that the battle was over, he finally felt like he could breathe. 

"I like it. You have a lovely voice." She smiled kindly. Link returned the smile with red hue beginning to form on his cheeks as he looked down. Mipha adored him in his embarrassed state but decided to change the subject for there were more pressing matters she wanted to address. 

"Speaking of which...how much do you remember, exactly? From back then?” her soft voice brought him out of his thoughts. Link contemplated her question for a minute, but he knew the answer. 

“Everything.” 

She was hopeful and mortified at the same time. “Everything?” 

He nodded, “Including how you felt about me.” he said while smirking. Yep, she was definitely mortified. 

“Oh...I see. You've also become quite plain-spoken.” 

Link scratched the back of his head. “Don't get me wrong, it's great to catch up with you but I know why we're really here.” 

Now she felt guilty. It appeared to him that she had dragged him away from everyone only to speak of her personal feelings. “I apologize. I never thought I would have this chance again and after all this time-I regretted I was not able to tell you everything before fate struck us. But now we are here and well and I just fear I may never have the courage to talk to you about this-" he put a hand on her shoulder in efforts to comfort her, along with giving her a reassuring smile. 

"I get it. What do you want to know?" 

"Well, I was wondering...do you remember how we used to be when we were younger? When you would visit for the summer?" 

"Yeah?" he was curious where she was going with this. 

"All those times you would get yourself injured...you'd have so many bruises and cuts because you refused to stay still." she recollected. 

He chuckled. "Ohhh yes, I remember all of it. I've always been pretty reckless but it was way worse back then." 

She smiled as she joked, "Perhaps I should not have healed all of your wounds back then if it was going to promote your audacious behavior." 

"I couldn't really tell you what came over me. Maybe I just wanted your attention all the time..." he responded cheekily. _Well, if she wanted the truth..._

__Mipha was stunned. Did he just admit...? "Oh...you mean you..."_ _

__"I may have had a bit of a crush on you at the time." He began. "You were really sweet and kind and it was probably the only interaction I ever had with a female. But I was only what-3 or 4? I was just a kid."_ _

__"But you don't feel the same anymore?”__

___Here we go...__ _

_____“You know you’ll always be special to me. We had a great time during the summers I spent in the Domain but we’re not kids anymore. Or...at least I’m not one anymore. I'm not even the same person I was 100 years ago. Mipha, you had to know at some point that we grew apart a long time ago." Link exclaimed desperately. He watched her carefully as he did not want to say the wrong things. But she was no longer the calm, gentle person he had grown to know. She was upset. _Well shit... _"You don't like that answer."___ _ _ _ _

__

Despite her irritation and displeasure, she held a steady and calm tone. "Of course I don't, Link. I can be as compassionate as they come but no one likes rejection.”  
He remained silent as she gathered her thoughts. 

“Perhaps, it is because do not understand why that is the case. I was always there for you, healing you-supporting you. I was willing to be with you, knowing I would not get as much time with you as I could have with a mate if I had chosen a Zora. I put everything on hold for you, I left my family and my people with only the desire to assist you-and the other Champions of course but helping you...It was all I wanted." 

____

____

Link bit his lip before he asked hesitantly, "but did you ever think about what _I _wanted?"__

__She froze. Link watched her tentatively as his words were absorbed. He was right. Perhaps she did give up everything and left it all behind. She felt so strongly in that she wanted to be there for him without any second thoughts as to what she meant to him, not to mention her relationship with her people. She was quite hopeful that he felt the same but they had spent so much time apart once Link stopped spending summers in the Domain...then there was Princess Zelda. Ever since becoming her appointed knight, everything changed. Her feelings had grown exponentially for her knight but she knew she would lose him if she came on too strong. She was willing to step aside and let him be with Mipha if that was what made him happy. She wanted to give him the freedom and choice to make. Even if his decision broke her heart, she could live with it knowing he was where he wanted to be.__

____

"Mipha, I'm really sorry-"  


"No, it's not you...I was just...such a fool. And it's not that I'm mad at you, truly. I am upset with myself. I was so...in awe of you grown up in front of me. You were so handsome and brilliantly skilled, old enough to see eye to eye with me, able to have deep conversations, able to mate..." she did not look up in time to see him blush at the last part. "I never once considered what your feelings and I just dropped everything! My life, my family...I even went so far to custom make you ar-" she cut herself off, blushing as she realized she had been ranting on in a rage. Goddesses above, she was screwed... 

But luckily for her, Link was a very forgiving person. “Mipha, I know about the armor. Your father gave it to me.” 

"And...you know what it means? To my people?"

His eyes grew tender, "Of course I do." 

“Did it fit?” she asked shyly. He smiled before replying. “Like a glove. You did really well with it.” 

"Thank you. You are too kind." Mipha expressed with a sad tone. Now that the feelings were explicit, she could see why he did not see her in that manner. She was very compassionate and sweet, always willing to heal him when he was injured. However ,as a knight, he didn't always need someone who only made his wounds disappear, he needed someone that appreciated what he acquired his wounds for. He needed someone who could sympathize with him and understand him the times he hardly spoke or expressed himself. Mipha realized now what she had to do; she had to let him go. "I fear that you are right. I must let go of my feelings for you. For you were never mine to begin with, it seems..." 

He shook his head. "I'm afraid not." He placed both his hands on her shoulders, encouraging her to face him. "You will find someone better, who will be all that you deserve and more. Someone who values your compassion and goodwill-perhaps someone who desperately lacks it." 

She sighed, placing a cold hand on one of his. "You certainly do not lack it. You are the most valiant and warmhearted Hylian I have grown to know. But I will need time. I fear it will more than just a few days-"  


"Mipha, please take all the time you need. I'm not at all offended and you'll always be an amazing person to me. " Link spoke softly.

Her frown finally began to dissipate as the corners of her mouth rose,

"I am glad. I've been so happy to know that I was able to assist you. Now I also have a life again because of you and the princess. Know this: I will always be there for you, as your friend. Whether it be to heal your wounds or support you in battle, I will be there."

He returns her smile. "And I will appreciate it every single time." He leaned forward to gently press his lips against her cold cheek, leaving behind an affectionate kiss on her reddening skin. He continued to smile at her when he pulled away, a knowing look in his eyes.

He gets up to make his way out to the other Champions but halted when Mipha spoke.

“Can I ask one more thing?” 

He looks at her before nodding.

“You mentioned before...I never asked what you wanted. What exactly is it that you want?” 

Link was stunned for he was not expecting such a direct question. He seemed to think about his answer or next action. Once he made up his mind, he began to speak with a sad smile. “What I want, I could never have.” His words sat heavy within her. _Could it be? _His voice interrupted her thoughts before they could linger on the subject any longer. "I think we should get back to our friends, don't you think?"__

He walked off before she could respond. Her mind was befuddled at the moment but she followed him out regardless to return to their friends in the other room.

They were chattering with one another until they were made aware of the presence of their once absent friends.

Zelda noticed them first. "Ah, you're back." Link and Mipha noticed there were several bags packed. 

"Did we miss something?" Link asked curiously. 

Daruk spoke up. "We decided to go to a clearing behind Kakariko to talk and spend the day together. Are you guys in?" 

Link and Mipha looked at each other and nodded. 

"That sounds perfect." 

____

 

* * *

 

They day flew by as the Champions reunited. They discreetly made their way behind Kakariko as a way to avoid anyone spotting them while they reconciled. They carried food Impa had provided them with and settled in a clearing in the woods. A fire was started and the rest of the day was spent enjoying each other's company. Stories were shared, silent moments were had and the Champions had a greater appreciation for the time they were able to have together. Nighttime had fallen when Link and Zelda sat together on a log by the fire while the other four decided to talk in private not too far from where they settled. Link sat back and leaned on his hands for support while Zelda was perched and hugging her knees. They hadn't really been alone all day or had a chance to talk to one another all day. They sat in a comfortable silence while gazing at the stars above, reflecting on all that occurred in the last week until Zelda broke it.

"It's crazy, isn't it? The friends we thought we lost forever are right here in front of us." 

Link hummed in agreement. Zelda took the time to turn her attention to Link while he was occupied. No matter how many times she glanced at him or touched him or heard him speak, she could not come to terms with the fact that he was alive and right in front of her. She took the opportunity and time to really take in his features. His gaze was focused on the skies, his bright blue eyes glowing by the fire in the distance and sparking from the stars reflecting off of them. His sandy blonde hair gently swaying with the light breeze...goddesses she was doomed. Another one hundred years could have flown by and she wouldn't have noticed for this was a sight she knew she would never tire of. She did not break her focus until she realized he was meeting her gaze...with a smirk. "See something you like?" 

Her cheeks immediately flushed and she turned her gaze to her boots. "Oh shut up." _Goddess, did she miss him... _"I just...sometimes I can't believe you're really here."__

____

A wave of understanding reaches his eyes. "Neither can I. It's nice to put a face to a voice." 

They continued to stare at each other, taking in the other's presence and suddenly Zelda had the urge to just tell him everything, to give into everything she wanted at that moment. She couldn't help but notice a look in his eyes that had never been brought to her attention before. Link opens his mouth to speak but was cut off by Revali's voice. 

"Break it up, lovebirds. We've got business to discuss."

Link and Zelda broke their eye contact and looked up to find the four Champions staring down at them with matching smirks. They shuffled on their feet with complementary red cheeks and brushed the dirt of their trousers. Zelda cleared her throat uncomfortably. "Y-yes. What is it, Revali?"

"It has been brought to our attention that no one here knows we are back yet."  
__

"I see. So you all are planning on leaving soon?"

"We've liked enjoyed being reunited with you guys and each other. But it's time Hyrule knows their former Champions have returned," said Daruk 

"I understand. I hope you will visit often for I will miss you all."

"What do you mean? We are only going away for a few weeks." he responded.

"I-I don't...what do you mean?", Zelda was confused. 

Mipha spoke up. "While we have agreed that we should all head to our respective towns and villages, we also agreed we are no longer needed there. I think we need to ensure our people that we are back and ready to rebuild our kingdom. I would personally love some time to see how my people are prospering and how my family is doing. And once we re-establish our return, we will return to you, Princess. We wish to help you along for we know you are the one with the most daunting task ahead of you."

"You-you do not have to do this-" 

"My dear, we have already spoken with Link. Our homes all have established rulers who are more than capable of continuing their work. Hyrule Castle has been occupied by the Calamity for a century and remains devastated, as well as Castle Town. It is you who need us the most." Urbosa offered. 

"We can use our new revived lives to be fullest by being there for you guys and doing everything we can for Hyrule now that the Calamity's gone. You didn't think you were getting rid of us that easily, did ya Tiny Princess?"

She turned to Revali with a look of surprise, "You agreed to this?" 

"I will admit it took quite of bit of persuading from everyone else. But how could I deny people who are in desperate need of my tale-?" he paused when he noticed Link smirking. 

"What are you so smug about?" 

"You know you could go back to the Rito if you wanted to. You care about us" 

"Oh whatever, asshole. I liked you better when you were silent." Revali was flustered, crossing his wings in defiance but Link continued to smirk. _He never denied that he was right. ___

____

"And you, Link?" his smirk faded as he turned his attention to Zelda. 

"What about me?" 

"Well, the Royal Guard is disbanded at the moment and there is no great threat. What will you do?

"I swore an oath to you." he responded without pause. 

"That was a century ago, Link. It was also when the Calamity was among us. We are no longer in any danger-" 

"I repeat- I swore an oath to you. I didn't make it to protect you only from the Calamity. There's other monsters out there. Not to mention the Yiga Clan. The Royal Guard will be up and running again one day. But either way, I'm standing by you."

"But I don't want your entire purpose to be revolved around me." she was baffled at Link's persistence. She figured after all this time and hardships she gave him he would take the opportunity to be free of tasks. She saw what it was like for him when he had nothing to stand in his way of being one with the wilderness, to be an ordinary civilian among the other Hylians. He was so happy then, yet here he was, trying to continue his duties to the throne. 

"And what if that is what I want?" he argued. 

Mipha gasped and the others turned to look at her. She shyly looked away. "S-so sorry. I thought I saw a bug on my leg."

Link looked at her curiously before turning his attention back to Zelda. "I need a kingdom to protect and we have no kingdom right now. My best place is with you...with my friends." Link looked around at everyone who shared his smile except for Revali who simply nodded. _Atleast he acknowledges that we're friends..._

__"Very well. If that is what you truly want. Being honest, I could ask for nothing more than to have you by my side." She finally returned his smile.  
_ _

____

__

"Then it's settled. We will head back in the morning and let everyone know we have officially returned." Mipha said. 

"Don't think that just because the Calamity's gone means that we're gonna stop being a team, Princess. You're going to need support and we have a new purpose now." 

"Alright. Well, get a good night's rest everyone. You have a long journey ahead of you." They each bowed and headed to where they individually set up camp, leaving Link and Zelda alone. He turns to face her. 

"We should get some rest as well. It's been an overwhelming day for all of us." he made eye contact with her and bowed. "Goodnight, Princess." 

"Link, wait." He halted in his step and turns around to face her. "What's the mat-" Zelda quickly ran up to him to capture him in a tight embrace. He stood there in shock before wrapping his arms around her as well. She was strangely warm and...comforting, he noted. They stayed that way as Zelda whispered in his ear, "Goodnight, my dearest knight." She pulled away, grinning at him before striding towards her tent. 

Link stayed in place in a daze, watching her walk away until she disappeared from his vision. A deep sigh escaped him as he made his way back to the campfire, sitting back down on the log. He continued to gaze at the stars while countless thoughts stirred in his mind. There was so much to look forward to after disaster struck all those years ago. He managed to fully recover, his friends were revived and he had his Princess back. But there was still so much more to do. Even when he lost all of his memories, he always knew there was a greater purpose. He knew the mysterious voice that woke him from his deep sleep in the shrine was from someone who was a significant piece of his life. That voice gave him his memories back and helped him remember his friends and his old life. He thought everything would be over once he reached his end goal by defeating the Calamity. Little did he know that it would not only give the Princess and his friends back, but it also gave him a new goal: a new goal and purpose: to restore Hyrule. He thought his obligations would be completed and he would be lost in where to go from here...but it was just the beginning.

****

****

____  
_ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeey peeps! One more chapter left!!! Sorry this took a while. This chapter was super difficult to write because Link doesn't really speak in the game so I tried to make my interpretation of him realistic. That equates to me rewriting this chapter 50 million times and editing and re-editing and...you get the point. I hope you guys like the chapter!!! It's the longest one yet so I hope it makes up for it!


End file.
